Alpha wars
by firerwolf
Summary: Red vs Blue fic. They wanted revenge, they wanted god. what was theirs, and they wanted back their god. So the war began. Takes place after Recreation. Rated for violence.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own anything from halo or rvb.

Prologue

Three figures dropped down from the ceiling above. They were silent as they moved swiftly through the hallways of the facility. The figure in the lead checked the map on its HUD to be sure they were still going the right way. The lead figure stopped them checking that the door was the right one. The figure nodded its head and a second figure moved forward to the electrical lock on the side of the door. Figure one and three took up watch as figure two went to work on the lock.

"Damn this lock isn't what I expected." Figure two cursed trying to figure out how to break though the lock.

"You better hurry and figure out how to open it. I don't know how long the others can keep people from noticing." Figure three muttered eyes still sweeping the area in front of him.

"You guys got the target yet?" A voice asked over the radio. Gun fire could be heard over the channel followed by the voice cursing.

"We've hit a snag. The locks different from what we expected. Mich is having a bit of trouble with getting it open." Figure one replied.

"Bite me Vermont." Michigan snapped at the other freelancer as he worked. "Pi can you crack the last part of the code?"

"I'm working on it." Pi replied as it went to work on the lock. "It's some new algorithm. I don't have quite the right programs to work out the last three digits of the code."

"Just guess." Vermont suggested. "Chi has picked up five guards coming our way. We only have about ten minutes at the moment."

"Guess, you have to be kidding me. If I mess this up then the system will lock down and we will not only be found but we won't be able to make a second attempt." Michigan pointed out.

"Well if they find us then we won't get a second attempt any way since they'll just kill us." Texas pointed out. "Which way are the guards coming from?"

"They are coming down my way." Vermont answered. "According to Chi they have basic level armor. We don't have the kind of cover that we need to take on that kind of power."

"I only need a few more minutes." Michigan informed them. "There it's open." He thumbed the lock and the door slid open. The three freelances slipped into the room just as the guards rounded the corner. They passed right past the room heading toward the firefight outside. "See I knew we could do it." Michigan said triumphantly.

"Next time don't cut it so close you two." Vermont snapped looking around the room for any form of security. "Damn, not even a camera in here, they must really not think that people would get this far."

"Dude, get off my back. This wouldn't have been as big of a problem if Wyoming hadn't killed York, he was always better with the locks then anyone." Michigan shot back.

"They always did underestimate how well they taught us." Chi pointed out appearing as a human in deep blue EVA armor. "So this is really it?"

"Yeah, that should be it." Vermont said walking up to the center case which held only one thing, A data matrix. "Let's just grab it and go."

Michigan did a little work and the case powered down the glass doors opening to allow him to grab the matrix. He slipped it into a pouch and nodded. "Target has been obtained."

"Chi, we clear in the hall?" Vermont asked getting moving over to the door. The AI had been watching the facility even trying to cause more trouble for guards trying to get out to the firefight outside.

"You are clear for now. Everyone's attention is outside. It seems that the girls found some mines." Chi reported.

"Alright, let's get moving." Vermont said opening the door. He slipped out into the hall with the others and they boosted up Texas who then dropped down the line to both of them who pulled themselves up into the vents. It was a very cramped way around but it was much safer then trying to make their way through the halls. They moved as quickly as they could coming out near the rear of the facility. "Rhody, we've moving out. You guys take the north and we'll move out the south." Vermont ordered.

"Rodger that Ver, we're making our escape. Ohio, set off those explosives, Cali toss the flashes." Rhode Island ordered.

"Alright, the girls are leaving. Let's do the same." Vermont ordered. The three freelancers dashed across the open field and our pass the sensors. Vermont lept into the driver's seat of the warthog they had hidden out with the advanced camouflage they'd stolen from Maine. Texas took the machine gun while Michigan took shoot gun. Vermont gunned it bouncing off over the grass and as far away from the facility as he could get.

"We're clear, did you get him?" Rhode Island asked at ease in the shotgun of her team's warthog. "I don't want to have made that robot for no reason."

"We got it don't you worry about that." Vermont assured her. "I don't think that Chi, Pi, or Tau would have let us leave without it, and would you stop calling it him?"

"He would consider himself a him so it would be proper to refer to him as him." Chi stated. "You must remember that like us he has a personality but he is more human."

"I hope that he was worth it." Vermont said glancing over at the matrix that Michigan was holding. "You drop that and I not only kick you out of this hog but I run you over and let Texas pump you full of lead."

"Damn that really does sound rather gay." Michigan said tucking the matrix away. "I'm not going to loose it. I didn't risk my ass for nothing." He assured the other freelancer. "So what now?"

"We put him in the robot and we decide where to go from there." Vermont replied. "The director is gone, we don't get orders from him. We'll just have to see what he decides he wants us to do."

"I still don't feel very comfortable taking orders from an AI. I mean it's one thing to work with them another to let them make all the decisions."

"Alpha is and always will be our leader." Tau stated. "Whatever he wants to do we will do. I hope that it leads us to some things that we can blow up."

"You and me Tau, you and me both." Texas said leaning forward onto the gun and watching the world pass them by.

End prologue

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the start. Please tell me if you like this or not. I'l lput out the first chapter on Saturday. I would like feed back though even telling me if you are or are not interested in reading more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The freelancers gathered around the cobalt blue robotic body that lay on the table. "Well,turn him on," Vermont urged, watching Rhode Island work on the robot for a while and the others had decided to just that the only interesting thing they could do was stand around and wait on her. They were all still in full armor ready for a strike back from the UNSC that they were sure was coming. Their personal base was secure and far away from any civilization but they weren't about to underestimate the armed forces that they used to work for. The UNSC had become twice as forceful in keeping their power and they wouldn't take loosing such an important piece of equipment. Energy was still high among the freelancers causing quite a few arguments already since they'd gotten back.

"It's not that simple," Rhode Island stated, glaring at the impatient freelancer who seemed to think that he was their leader. "I'm working as fast as I can to get him properly connected to the robot, it will only take a few more adjustments." She said turning her full attention back to the wires she was soldering together. "You all forget how hard this kind of stuff is for those of us without your damn AI."

"You're just pissed because Omega abandoned you," Texas pointed out, moving over to lean against the wall. "That and the fact that when he went back to Nevada, the project didn't have another AI to give to you."

"I think South was more pissed about it then she was," Michigan said, moving over to take a seat on one of the ammunition crates that were set over in the corner.

Ohio moved over, not sitting, as she found it hard to sit as a human would. Her elite legs didn't bend the same way making just about anywhere uncomfortable to sit. "South didn't deserve to have an AI. Her brother shouldn't have had one either."

"Says the creepy-ass alien that doesn't really know anything about humans," Texas snapped glaring at the alien freelancer through his visor.

"Back off, man, anyone could tell that the Dakotas didn't deserve or need AI. They were sort of messed up and it's messed up that only one of them got their AI. You know what happened to them and what South did. We all read Wash's reports, no matter how much he left out of them," California defended.

Michigan glared at Ohio though it didn't have much of an affect with his visor obscuring his face. "You girls always stick together, even across the damn species line," Michigan crossing his arms. "I noticed that none of you ladies are at all complaining."

"Yeah, because unlike you boys we can wait more than five minutes without getting bored," California said moving to stand next to Ohio. "We females have to stay together."

"It's the only way to avoid being killed by the stupidity of you males," Ohio stated, picking up where California had left off.

"Sometimes I can't help but hate you, Lilly," Texas said, shaking his head and laughing, ducking down as the woman took a swing at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm California, not Lilly,"the freelancer ordered still poised to strike out. "We gave up our names when we became freelancers, Frank."

"I won't call you Lilly if you don't call me Frank. It's Texas and Texas only," The destructive freelancer stated removing his CQB helmet and setting it down on the table that Rhode Island usually used to create new 'd recently cut down his blond hair back to regulation length to get Tau to stop bugging him about it.

"Fine then; it's a deal." Lilly said, moving over to sit next to Michigan,who moved over to accommodate her on the crate. She removed her scout helmet and set it next to her.

"And…he's on line!" Rhode Island said triumphantly. The freelancers stood, gathering once more around the robot as he powered up. "Hello there Alpha, can you hear me?"

"Don't call me Alpha," Church demanded, sitting up and flexing his hands."Damn robot body…have to admit though it's better than the one I had back in that hell hole."

"Well, I'm glad you like my craftsmanship. I'm sorry if it's not the best but I have limited resources. We could only steal so much," Rhode Island explained. "So I guess that you have use of all of your functions."

"I don't know, I don't know what all my functions are," Church answered, moving so that his legs were hanging off the table. He moved them to be sure that he could before he moved off the table and stood up. "All basic functions seem to be working." He then finally took notice of those around him. "Who the hell are you people?"

"We are your loyal soldiers, sir," Rhode Island answered. "I'm Rhode Island but they call me Rhody. The blue and yellow one is Michigan who's got Pi. The Yellow and green armor is California who's partner is Eta. The alien next to her in the red and gray armor is Ohio, she's got Phi. Mr. Leader over there in the grey and white armor is Vermont who's paired with Chi. Lastly is the red and white armored guys who is Texas, partner Tau."

"And who the hell are you paired with?" Church asked unable to remember Tex ever even mentioning a Rhode Island or any mention of it in the databases he had of the freelancers. "And why the hell should I be at all happy to see more freelancers?"

"I'm not paired with anyone. I had Omega but he was a bastard and only wanted his favorite freelancer," Rhode Island said. "As for why you should be glad to see us; well, we're here to serve you. We aren't part of the UNSC, we stole you from them. Took us a while to find out where they were hiding you, too."

"I hate Omega, be glad that you didn't get that annoying son of a bitch." Church turned quickly looking at Rhode Island with his head cocked to the side confused. "Wait, you're here to serve me? Serve me in doing what?"

"Well, in whatever you want to do, I guess," Vermont answered. "It has always been the duty of the freelancers to do as ordered by Leonard Church. If that is the name that you have chosen,then we are yours to command."

"Well, my name is Leonard Church," Church agreed. "Well, I'm open to suggestions if anyone has them. I mean, right now I'm mainly just pissed at the UNSC and kind of hoping that those aliens won't come after me again. I like people that will do whatever I say, but there's such thing as too much."

"I would suggest first that you get a better knowledge of us and how we work, what our resources are, and then decide what to do from there," Vermont answered.

"I can already tell you were the guy running the show, well before you apparently elected me leader. I'll have to think of some way for us all to be to know each other better," Church decided. "For now,I want to know what kind of weapons I have, and if there's an owner's manual for this body so I don't do something and screw it up."

"No manual, but Ohio can show you our armory. She's the one that does upkeep and inventory on it all," Rhode Island answered.

Church turned to the alien and nodded. "All right tusk-head, let's go,"he said, referring to the blades on the side of the elite's acetic helmet.

The elite nodded and moved off, leading him through the halls of the base to a secured room. She opened the door and led him in. "We have an assortment of human and covenant weapons. Battle rifles, assault rifles, SMG, pistols, carbines, needlers, plasma rifles, energy swords, shot guns, rocket launchers, and sniper rifles. You want it, we probably have it; but ammunition may be limited for some of it."

Church right away went over to pickup one of the Sniper rifles that were stacked in a crate. "You guys must have hit a supply ship or something. Where do you get the covenant weapons?"

"I have my sources within my people. Not all of them are as honorable as others and they are willing to supply weapons to those that have the money for it," Ohio answered.

"Where do you get the money to pay them? I mean you'd have to get Covenant money to pay Covenant right?" Church asked.

"We do not play to one side. We have been doing jobs for both sides to get whatever funds we need to keep us running. Finding and retrieving you was not a short or cheap operation," Ohio answered.

"Seems like you guys went to a lot of trouble to get me back. Why do I mean so much to you?" Church asked. His old team couldn't give a crap about what happened to him. To find that six freelancers had fought so hard to find him felt odd.

"Because you are our Alpha," Phi answered simply. "Without you there is no Project Freelancer and for those of us here the project is all that we are."

Church watched the elite move from crate to crate trying to find something. He took the plasma and frag grenades when she handed to him and he put them away as she went back to looking through the weapons.

"I cannot go back to my people now. I chose to become a freelancer and it is what I shall always be. The state name given to me is the only name that I have left. Without you I have no path to walk," Ohio answered.

"What about the others? I get the whole,'this is all you have' thing, but what makes the other people care so much?" Church asked.

"I do not know what causes them to fight for you. Perhaps it is their AIs, or maybe they are just 'd have to ask them yourself," Ohio answered simply. She handed him ammunition for the sniper rifle and he stored it away. "Be sure though that no matter what it is that you decide to do, we will follow you."

"What made you leave your people?" Church asked. "I mean why would you basically banish yourself from your people to become a freelancer?"

"I do not know you well enough to answer that," Ohio replied. "Phi is the only one that knows my reason for leaving my people, and I would like it to stay that way."

"What if I ordered you to tell me?" Church asked. "Would you be forced to because you have sworn to serve me?"

"If you ordered it, then yes, I would tell you what you ask me to. I would prefer it, though, if you let it go," Ohio answered.

"Well, I think I will. We all have things that we do for personal reasons that have nothing to do with others," Church said, looking away from the elite. "So, then, where should I stay? I mean,I don't have to sleep,but I would like to have my own room."

"California set up a room for you at the end of the hall. It is the one with the large A on the door," Ohio answered, handing Church an energy sword. "Take this, for close range combat."

"Why don't I just use my combat knife?" He clicked on the energy sword and recognized it right away. "Great it's a key, that's also a sword."

"It is not a key; it is the most honorable weapon of my people. For those that are not worthy of wielding it we consider it a sin. For a leader such as yourself, though, it is a weapon that shows that you are our leader. Only those of commander or of a higher rank may use them among my people," Ohio explained moving back to the crates of weapons opening them and looking them over to check up on them.

"Well, if the unworthy wielding one of these is a sin then I have a guy that I know you should totally kill," Church said deactivating the sword and attaching it to his thigh armor. "He was using one of these and he is far from worthy of it."

"Well, then, if we meet him again point him out and I'll tear his head off," Ohio stated flatly as she checked over the placement of the equipment.

"She's not kidding, you know; she'll tear the guy's head off," Phi stated. "She's just crazy enough to do it and then also hang his corpse somewhere to scare off others."

"Well, that's a good crazy to know about. I think we can use that to our advantage. We'll get to know each other better once we've played capture the flag," Church said, moving out of the armory.

"That is how you are planning on having us learn how to be a team? By playing capture the flag?" Ohio asked, surprised.

"Well, it's how I got to know my old team," Church said before moving off down the hallway to find his room.

~End chapter 1~

A/N: If you've noticed an improvement in my spelling, grammar, and all around writing, thank Martienne who became my beta reader.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I still think this is pretty stupid," Texas commented, setting the last of the concrete barriers in place in the door way. They'd used the concrete barriers and sheets of metal to block up the three doors of the base. "Who wants to take bets on who's going to be last man standing?"

"We aren't going to have a 'last man standing'. We're going to keep the flag safe for the amount of time and then we'll see who's their 'last man standing'," Vermont stated.

"You do remember how good Ohio was at this stuff, right?" California pointed out. "And with Rhody running the show with the team of Ohio and Mich we are screwed."

"We are not screwed. We can beat them," Vermont said. "Now I've taken into account Ohio's normal strategy and we aren't going to let her get the drop on us. I know how Rhody comes up with her plans and I know we can beat them as well. Remember, this is also to show Alpha how well we can fight."

"I thought he said not to call him Alpha," California stated. "Though he didn't tell us what his preferred title is."

"I believe he would like to be called either Church or sir," Eta informed him. "At least those are the names that he has answered to."

"Well, this is all just to show him how well we can fight. We'll show him our strengths and then we can get to doing whatever it is that he wants to do," Vermont finished. "Just stay focused and don't let your guard down…Where is Texas?"

"I don't know; he was standing there a moment ago," California said, looking over to where the soldier had stood. "Eta, where did Texas and Tau go?"

"I don't know. I can't raise either one of them on any channels," Eta replied. "There was no warning sent out though, so either Pi is blocking transmissions or he's just wandered off."

"It's not like Texas to wander off during a training exercise, is it?" Vermont asked. "I wasn't usually paired up with him."

"His records showed that he did when he thought his leader's plan was stupid or if he knew he was going to lose," Chi answered.

"Great, so he abandoned us. Want to bet on if it was because your plan sucks or he thinks that we are going to lose?" California asked.

"Why do you guys always try to make it a bet?" Vermont asked. "I mean, don't you have something better to do with your time and money?"

"All our weapons and such come out of the main fund and we can't just go wandering around in towns and risk being caught. Therefore, no, we have nothing better to do with our time or money," California answered. "Besides, betting is addictive. We can't really help it."

"Would you just stay on guard? Texas may not be here to help but we can still guard the flag," Vermont said. "I don't want you flaking on me as well."

"I don't flake," California said defensively. "Eta, keep track of my motion sensor. If you get even the slightest bleep tell me."

"Understood. I'll boost the signal as best I can to give you a wider range," Eta replied, going back to work. "I can expand it another foot but anything more would risk your shield."

"Don't bother with the motion tracker. They are still marked as friends in our data base so they would show up as friendlies," Vermont pointed out. "We have to go with our own senses on this one."

California ignored him, paying attention to her tracker as she listened and waited. They would have to make a move fast or they would fail in their time limit. Church had only given them thirty minutes to get the flag.

It hadn't helped that the only structure that they had to use for their exercise was the small concrete base that was less than twenty square feet. They'd filled their guns with stun round so that they could still use weapons as though it were a real fight but without killing each other. If a round hit it would cause the soldier's armor to lock down based on where it was it. A shot to the leg would only knock out the person's use of their leg while a shot to the chest would lock down all of their armor.

The three soldiers stood around Texas as he lay on the ground. "You do realize that that was a stupid move right?" Michigan asked. "Bet you didn't even see her coming."

"Shut it, Mich, it's better than going out like the other two are," Texas answered back. "And no, I did not see her coming. I thought that was the point of her hiding in a tree, so that I wouldn't see it coming."

"Well, it was sort of the point. I was actually trying to scout out how to take your base down, but you did a good job helping me make the odds better for us," Rhode Island said, looking though the scope of her assault rifle. "They are boarded up in there pretty well, but I think that we can take them down."

"Those barriers are no problem for me. I could take them both out before they could stop me," Ohio suggested.

"You do realize that they would probably get you as well," Michigan pointed out. "I'd like to thoroughly kick their asses without losing a team mate."

"Aw, being protective of your pet?" Texas asked, earning him a hard kick in the side from Michigan. "Damn, don't have to be rough like that. Not like I can move or anything."

"That was for your damn comment. Sadly stun rounds don't shut your mouth," Michigan retorted, agitated.

"Let it go, there are more important things to do," Rhode Island said, bringing their attention back to her. "All right, I think I have a plan, so listen up."

California yawned, getting a bit bored. "They only have five more minutes to steal it. What's taking them so long?"

"They are trying to make us let our guard down. Don't give them the advantage," Vermont warned, shifting his focus from the main door to the side door. As he turned, the front barrier was hit by something strong and it sent the metal and concrete flying though the air with ease, crashing into the back wall of the base. The two freelancers turned, aiming their rifles at the front door, looking for a target; but there was none. Whatever had hit the barrier was gone. The barrier at California's back was busted down once more, filling the base with debris. A figure ran through the base past the flag, slamming into the other barrier behind Vermont. Both barriers were easily knocked down, clearing the door ways. The Freelancers turned to try to shoot the figure but it was gone out the other door.

"Well, there went our barriers, those were such a good use of our time to make," California snapped, her gun sweeping the base for targets but finding none. She inched toward the door to look out and try to spot any of the other Freelancers. She didn't give much of a target but it was enough. A stun round struck what little of her helmet was exposed and she fell, a second shot hitting the center of her helmet.

Vermont backed deep into the base, looking for cover. He knew it was Rhode Island sniping from outside with whatever weapon she'd gotten her hands on, most likely her assault rifle. He stared at the flag in front of him and noticed the five minute time left. If he could keep the flag for just five more minutes he would still win. That was when the large sheet of metal appeared in the door way. He recognized it as part of what he'd used to barricade the doors. It inched in toward the flag carefully sliding across the concrete floor.

Vermont stood, slowly creeping along the wall watching where it was that he left himself open to being sniped. He moved, trying to get a shot on the figure behind the metal that was slowly getting closer and closer. He crouched at one side of the door way and prepared himself. He quickly dashed across the door. He raised his gun, ready to fire at Michigan, who was behind the metal. Before he could shoot something hard slammed into the back of his head. He heard two shots and looked up to see Ohio standing over him. The electric signal spread through his suit's systems and his armor froze and he fell to the ground. Michigan grabbed the flag and they ran off out of sight.

"Well done, Mid-West team," Church's voice said over the radio less than three minutes later. "Let's reset and this time let's switch it around. Mid-West is protecting the flag this time," he ordered.

The armors reset and Vermont could move again. "I have to admit, a very good strategy," he said, looking over as Rhode Island and her team walked into the base with the flag. He passed by her, followed by California, to meet up at the offensive team's base.

Ten minutes later, Vermont was lying on his stomach in the woods, looking out at the base. There hadn't been any sign that they had done anything to put up protection around the base at all. California lay down beside him also looking at the base. "Recon doesn't say a damn thing."

"I hate working against Rhody. I work better with her on my side, not against me," Vermont stated, rather frustrated.

"Verm, I got movement up here. I think it's one of her team. What do you want me to do?" Texas asked over the radio.

"Have they seen you or did you see them first?" Vermont guessed they were taking an offensive strategy to their defense objective. That sort of strategy would leave their flag vulnerable but the made better as an offensive team even when defending.

"I don't think so. He's just kind of wandering around looking for us but he hasn't seen me," Texas answered. "I could easily take him out from where I, wha—" The line went dead.

Ohio set Texas down on the ground, chuckling. "That was way too easy. Do you ever watch your back?" she asked, taking his ammunition.

"I hate being bait," Michigan complained. "So then, Texas, how does it feel to be on your back again?" he asked, chuckling.

"Why don't I ask your sister?" Texas replied, earning himself the second kick in the side for the day. "Damn, in the exactly same place."

"I don't have a sister, jackass," Michigan pointed out. "Come on, let's find the others," he said, leading Ohio off through the woods. It wasn't that hard for him to spot Vermont and California. After Texas had been taken out, they had decided to move their location. "We've spotted them, Rhody. They are down deep in the forest. What do you want us to do?"

"Can you herd the cats for me?" Rhode Island asked, her rifle sweeping the forest. "All I need is them to get close to the tree line so I can get a shot."

"I think they are making a run for the flag," Ohio observed as the two moved through the forest closer to the base. "They're coming in our direction now. I think we can get the drop on them," she said, looking up into the trees. "I have a plan that I think will work."

"Well, give it a shot. Just don't get yourselves taken out," Rhoe Island warned. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

Ohio and Michigan went to work once the alien had explained her plan. They moved into position and waited for the other two to arrive. When the two were close enough, Ohio dropped down from her hiding place in the trees above. With one great swing she sent California flying out of the trees and out into the open. California hit the ground hard two meters out into the open field. There was a single shot and Rhode Island took her out with a shot to the head. Vermont took off at a run toward the base seeking it for cover. He slid into the base and waited there.

"Excellent work, both of you. I'll take care of him from here," Rhode Island said, waiting and biding her time. He would either give her the chance to get him because there was no other option or time would run out. Rhode Island set the butt of her gun against her shoulder and took aim, waiting to see what door he would come out of. She had wedged herself into a tree on the edge of the forest that gave her the ideal range on the base. Vermont eventually did make a run for it and the dash to the forest was just long enough for her to get off the one shot she needed. He was running at full speed, flag clutched tight in his hand as he dashed across the open field. The shot hit him in the leg taking him down and the flag fell. The second shot hit him in the chest and he was rendered out of the game. Ohio walked over, staring down at him for just a moment before grabbing the flag and taking it back to the base.

"Very well done again, Mid-West. All right, head back to the base. I'm going to look over the data; then we'll talk," Church ordered, and the radio went dead.

The Freelancers returned to the base and all gathered in the commons area. "All right, so I admit that you did very well," Vermont said, leaning back as he set his helmet down on the table. He tugged at his brown hair, reminding himself to cut it soon.

"Oh, come on, we kicked your ass twice," Rhode Island said, placing her helmet down as well. "You have to admit that we were pretty awesome out there," she said, smiling proudly.

"We were honorable on the battlefield today and that skill and honor should be recognized," Ohio stated, refusing to remove her own helmet. "Texas, though, should be ashamed of his actions on the battle field. To abandon your fellow troops in such a way."

"Oh, what would you know of honor, you disgraced freak," Texas shot back at the alien, leaning forward onto this helmet.

"I told you to back the hell off man, she's on our team so don't be a dick," Michigan said, tossing his helmet onto the seat next to him. The red-haired freelancer glared at Texas as he leaned back in his chair.

"He has a point; we shouldn't be fighting with each other. This exercise was so that Church could see how skilled we are. We all still proved to be skilled, except Texas, so it served its purpose," California said, looking down at her own helmet.

"We'll find out if it did when Church talks to us," Michigan reasoned, shrugging.

Church stood out in his room looking around at the AI that stood before him. They'd set up his room with everything that he could need. It had cabinets, a desk with a computer and link up to the main network that Michigan had set up, and plenty of room for him to move around. He did notice the lack of a bed but he let it go. He wouldn't need it anyway. He looked at the screens, studying the radio transmissions and the video from their exercise. "Leave me for now," he instructed, and the AI vanished. Church sat down at the desk, turning his full attention to the data before him.

~End chapter 2~


	4. Chapter 3

Alpha Wars chapter 3

Church stood before the Freelancers, looking them over. They all stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So I've figured out what we all have in common." Church started to pace before them. "I've talked to your AIs, learned a thing or two about all of you. The one thing that we all have in common is a dislike for the UNSC." He stopped, facing them and stood tall. "This will be our strategy. We are out to bring down those that wronged us and bring to attention what they have been doing. The Freelancer project, and any other dirty projects that they've hidden away from the public eye, we're going to make them pay for all their wrongs."

"See, told you that getting him was a good idea." California smiled rather pleased with the plan. "So then how are we going to get started?"

"Well, that part I'm open to suggestions for." Church let his shoulders fall a bit as he relaxed. He'd gotten them to agree with his plan, so the hard part was over. "I am going to have to spend some time getting used to my new body…and actually having to fight. I'm willing to take volunteers to assist me."

"I can help you out with that." Rhody raised her hand, smiling sweetly. "As to first things to attack, I would suggest a supply train. Maybe a ship that's bringing supplies or some hogs that are taking supplies to a base, maybe even a supply storing area. We could stock up for ourselves ether way. Are we out to kill people or not?"

Church thought about that for a moment. "I'd like not to kill people. We've all been hurt by the UNSC, in their fighting. The grunt soldiers are not our problem, they were following orders. We have problems with the higher ups that gave the orders that hurt us."

"We can do the extra work to find the best target for us." Texas leaned forward in his seat. "Tau and I can find the best choice of strike for us."

"All right, you do that while Rhody and I get to training." Church turned to Ohio. "Can you set up one of each weapon on the firing range? I'd like to try out using each one of them."

"I can do that, Sir. I'll get right on it." Ohio stood and moved out of the room.

"All right then, let's get to it." Church turned to Rhody. She nodded, following him out of the room and out into the training area.

They started with some running and basic exercises to be sure that Church could properly use the body that he was in. He passed easily and then moved on to some drills. They skipped over certain tactics as Church was planning on studying those on his own.

"So tell me a few things about yourself, Alpha." Rhody leaned back looking over at the robot. They were taking a short break before they were going to move on.

"Well that's a hard thing to do. I know that I prefer to be called Church, not Alpha." He frowned, though with no face it was pointless. Rhody smiled at him apologetically. "I'm an AI made from another person's mind. I'm not exactly sure what's me and what's the Director."

"What about him?" Rhody inclined her head toward him questioningly. At the confused tilt of Church's head she expanded. "How do you feel about him? About what he did to you?"

Church was silent as he thought it over. "I guess I can't blame him. There's a little I remember, and I remember agreeing to it. We were both so focused, wanted to make it all worth the time, I was willing to suffer if it meant that the war would end."

"You could make the same argument about us though. We decided to become Freelancers. We wanted to be the best soldiers." Rhody looked away from him, shrugging. "But you seem to think that we deserve to hate them but that you don't."

"I never said that I didn't hate the others. I just don't hate the Director." Church shook his head and frowned. "The Director created me, is me, had the same goal. The higher ups made it hard for us. What we did wouldn't have been needed if we could have gotten more AIs. You all would have had full AIs, not ones that are only partially real. A lot of what happened to you all wouldn't have happened because the AI would be more stable."

"I suppose that might be true." Rhody looked back toward Church. "Well, do you have anything that you enjoy?" She was trying to get more information out of him. They knew too little about him to be willing to follow him into battle without question.

"I suppose that I enjoy insulting people, I always have. It's basically all I did while at Blood Gulch." Church let his head tilt to the side as he thought. He hadn't really thought about Blood Gulch in a while.

"So you were stationed in a place called Blood Gulch?" Rhody perked up glad that he was giving her information and she didn't have to fight him for it. "So tell me about that place."

"Oh hell no, we are not going there." Church stood up shaking his head. He did not want to really think about that place or the people again. "We are moving on to the next stage of training." He started to walk off and Rhody reluctantly stood and followed. They then moved to the firing range. "Honestly I'm not really the best with weapons. I wasn't able to hit anything with the old sniper rifle."

"That's likely because you were a fragment sort of back then. After what happened with the Meta you sort of became fixed up, at least that's what the scientists say was going on, or at least their reports. It's part of the Asimov laws of robotics. The first law is that you can't harm a human but now that you are whole 'smart' AI again you should be able to harm people if needed." Rhody shoved a battle rifle into his hands. "These things aren't accurate but I they are great for cutting down people if they are close by."

"Wow, targeting matches right up.," Church said, seeing the aiming triangle appear before him. "Maybe I will be able to hit something." He lifted the gun and fired a quick burst. It tore through the target all over it. "Damn, that is inaccurate."

"Well, if you have to use it you should be close enough that it doesn't matter." Rhody passed him an assault rifle. "Here this one aims much better."

Church hesitated as he held the sniper rifle up to fire. He was careful about his aim and let off one shot at one target. He paused for only a second before adjusting his aim and taking a second shot. "Wow, you are damn good with that. Most people have to practice really hard to get that good." Rhody leaned against the table where the weapons were set up.

"Well, your targeting really helps. I didn't know I had a zoom." Church smiled, content that he'd hit it. "I'm rather pleased with today's events. Hope Texas has found us a good supply train to hit."

"Even with my targeting system that would be a hard target to hit. You hit it perfectly." Rhody stood away from the table walking over to him. "I'm sure that Texas did. Tau is good at figuring out those kinds of things and Texas is good at figuring out what we can destroy easily."

"So then, I chose the right people for the job." Church set the sniper rifle to the side, though he hated to lose the feel of it in his hands. "Go see if Texas has anything for us. I'm going to do some reading up," Church said before he and the Freelancer parted ways. Church returned to his room while Rhody joined Texas in the main computer room.

"So, back from your date with the computer program?" Texas smirked, looking over a set of information that was on the screen before him.

"It wasn't a date, I was teaching him, though he didn't need much help. He is a military AI so I think he has a lot of the basic training built in. Guy is great with a sniper rifle, though, and is pretty good with everything else." Rhody took a seat next to Texas, glancing at the screens. "He doesn't seem like a computer program, though. I mean he's like a real person."

"That's the way that they make AIs. Sometimes I forget that Tau is an AI until he shows up and is transparent and I'm reminded that he's not a living person." Texas finally pulled his attention away from the screens.

"I've talked to your damn AIs and I don't mean it like that. I mean there's something even more human about him than the other AIs." Rhody threw her hands out to the side silently cursing that she couldn't find the words to describe it.

"That is because he is a 'smart' AI. They have personalities almost exactly like the people that they are made from." Tau leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he relaxed.

"So then, he has a personality just like the Director? Is that a good or a bad thing?" Texas turned to Tau.

"That depends on how much you like the Director." Tau appeared hovering near Texas. "If you like him, it's a great thing; if you don't, not so much."

"Well then, I guess I like the Director. Did you know that Church doesn't really feel any hatred toward the Director? He said that he agreed to be fragmented for the good of humanity." Rhody looked to the AI, trying to gauge her reaction though there was none.

"Well, I suppose that means that the Director and Church are willing to do what they have to in order to complete their goal. Or does it mean that they are loyal to the ideals of the UNSC?" Texas tilted his head to the side as he contemplated his own question.

"He hates the high ups of the UNSC, and I don't think he even knows what they did to the Director after they took him into custody. I think that we can trust him to stick to the plan that he decided on." Rhody looked away from the other Freelancer and his AI and back to the screens.

"You didn't tell him about the Director?" Texas looked at her astonished. He sat back slapping his palm to his forehead. "How do you think that he will take that information?"

"I don't really know. I mean I think that he identifies with the Director, they are just about the same person." Rhody shrugged slightly. Her gaze became unfocused as she was lost in her thoughts. "I don't know if it would help or hurt. To know what happened would make him madder at them, but I'd be afraid of what kind of trauma it would be to him. After all the Director is basically his family and he's been through enough trauma."

"I would agree with you on that." Tau brought their attention back to him. "Not only did he go through the defragmentation but he also went through the rejoining with the Alpha. I don't think he needs more than that. We want to protect him, not hurt him."

"Well, I don't think that we can protect him forever from it." Rhody finally looked toward the AI. "It might actually hurt him more if he finds out that we kept it from him later."

"That is possible, it may harm his trust in us but we don't want to hurt him. How the hell would we even tell him anyway?" Texas let his head fall back so he could stare at the ceiling.

"That is not something that I believe that I would be able to do." Tau turned his head away from the Freelancers. "I am not very useful with dealing with humans."

"Good proof that he is not at all human…Though sometimes people can't deal with people very well either." Texas turned his chair enough so that when he turned his head he could look at Tau.

"Church apparently enjoys insulting people, which reminds me, can you look up some information about Blood Gulch. Apparently that's where they hid him away for a while." Rhody sat up in her chair leaning a bit toward the AI.

"According to the data we have it is a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. There seem to be two bases and it is used for simulation battles, exercises such as capture the flag." Tau stood up straight, lines of data streaming over his body.

"What can you tell me about the people that are there?" Rhody leaned against the console and closer to the hologram. "Like who Church worked with and who he was probably fighting against."

Tau was quiet for quite a while. "That is a bit harder. There were two teams, blue and red. There's not a lot of information about the soldiers that were there. There's some really weird account by one of the soldiers, a private Tucker, and an account by a private Caboose that makes even less sense. There are some accounts from the reds but they seem to lack a lot of detail." Tau shook his head.

"So, that seems rather pointless. Can you piece together much of an account of what happened?" Rhody bit her lip, hopeful that the AI could come up with something.

Tau paused for a moment again before replying. "It will take me a while. These accounts are a bit hard to understand, but I believe that I can create a full account for you."

"Thank you, Tau." Rhody turned her attention to the list that was still in front of Texas. "So did you find us a target?"

"We've narrowed it down to three choices. I figured that I'd let Church decide on exactly which one that we should use. He is our leader after all." Tau highlighted three of the names on the list.

"Very true, not sure exactly how well he'll do as a leader. I've just never really seen him lead anything." Texas slouched down in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well then, maybe we should bring that up to him. I'm sure he wouldn't be too offended. Maybe set up a scenario or something and see how he would handle it." Rhody leaned back in her chair sliding down a bit so that her head hit the padded part of the chair.

"Do you really think that he won't get mad if we question is abilities?" Texas looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "The Director didn't like us talking back too much."

"The Director didn't like us asking too many questions, idiot." California walked into the room. "It was a classified military project; he was supposed to get mad when you ask too many questions. What are you talking about any way?"

"We are talking about if Church is skilled at leading, and if we should ask him to show us his ability to lead." Rhody turned her chair to face the standing Freelancer. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should ask him to do so. Even if it's not just to see if he can lead but tell him that we just want to find out what kind of a leader he is." California sat down in one of the chairs that lined the walls of the room. "The question is do we keep trusting him if he says no to showing us his ability and how would we test him."

"Well, I don't know about him saying no. I think we could convince him easily that he should do it." Texas smiled a bit confident that they would succeed.

"As for testing him, we'd use the capture the flag. A few of us would have to work with him." Rhody turned her hands palm up. "So who would work with him? I don't think me or Vermont should be working against him."

"Why the hell should you be the one to work against him? Why don't we just give him Mich and the alien and see what he can do with that. If he even gets close to the flag I'll be impressed." Texas huffed and smirked a bit.

"Stop underestimating them. The two of them stood up to the Meta and the fact that Ohio survived that, that the Meta didn't get their AI, that's impressive." California glared at the male Freelancer.

"I could have handled the Meta." Texas turned his chair and leaned forward, placing one hand on his knee and the other pointing directly at his chest. A cocky grin was plastered on his face. "It was smart enough to not come close enough to have to deal with us."

"Actually, my scenarios say that we would have been killed rather easily." Tau corrected. He noticed the glare from Texas. "I cannot help but be honest. I would agree though that Ohio and Michigan would be sufficient troops to take on the rest of you."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that you think those two are as good as the rest of us put together or if I should just not care." Texas bit his cheek, turning his head toward the AI.

"Well then, it's settled. We've going to ask Church to take part in an exercise to who us his leadership skills." California smiled rather pleased.

"Well, we'll have to do it soon. I want to start hitting the UNSC as soon as possible." Church entered the room and the Freelancers turned to look at him. "You chose a target for us?"

"I narrowed it down to three targets. I figured that you'd want to choose from." Texas turned to face the screens again tapping a few buttons and enlarging the names of the three targets. "I eliminated all ship attacks. I mean, we don't have a ship to attack them with so we would have to board and kill everyone on board, and you wanted to avoid killing people."

Church nodded, looking over the choices. "We're going to go for this one." He pointed to a supply convoy. "That one is going to a major base, where there are a lot of officers, the kind of people that screwed us all over. They are the ones that we want to hit."

"People are going to get hurt." California watched Church carefully. "Are you sure that you are going to be all right with that?"

"Who said that someone had to get hurt?" Church cocked his head to one side. "I have a plan that will mean that no one has to be killed." Church stood up a bit straighter and clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you'll have more faith in it once Ohio, Michigan, and I kick all your asses and steal your flag."

"Wow, rather cocky for a computer program," Texas chuckled with a smirk. "I have to agree with you, Rhody, I kind of like this guy."

"Guess that means you guys are going to be red team. Blue team only has straight soldiers." Church didn't even give a hint of his reaction to the Freelancer's words. "Set up whatever test you want to give me and we'll beat you." He then turned to look at California. "You might want to inform the others of our game."

"I suppose that we should let them in on the plan." California stood up, stretching. "All right, I'll go tell the others." She moved out of the room.

"So, what were you all talking about?" Church turned back to the remaining Freelancers. Texas and Rhody looked at each other unsure of how to reply to that. A heavy silence fell over them as Church crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

~Outside~

Several figures were crouched out in the bushes staring at the entrance to the base. "Do you really think he's in there?" One of the figures leaned back a bit lowering a device from its eyes.

"I am sure of it, we saw him go in there." A second figure moved up to the side of the first. "We tracked them from the human's base to here."

"How many of them were there?" A third figure shifted, standing taller. It was obvious it was the one in command as it sat behind all the others.

"There were six of them, five humans, one elite." The second figure turned to look back at the third. "They were out here earlier, running around with some flags. I don't know what they did with it though."

"I was watching earlier there are actually seven of them. An odd blue one came out earlier with a female and they were running around and shooting at targets." A fourth figure moved up to the third's side.

"We will have to bide our time. When they come back out we will strike and retrieve it." The third figure crouched down again, glancing around at its soldiers. "We will save the oracle from these filthy traitors and humans."

~End chapter 3~


	5. Chapter 4

Alpha Wars Chapter 4

The Freelancers were ready inside the base standing guard around the flag, waiting for the assault. Church was poised in the forest around base leaning up against a tree. Ohio knelt behind him. They were waiting for Michigan to come back with the information as to what set up the others had. "It's taking him a long time."

"He can do it. I am sure that he will be back any moment," Ohio assured him, and Church glanced back at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I've just never seen armor like yours." Church put up his hands in defense. "That and the last aliens of your kind were worshiping me like a god. I blame Caboose for that though. He's the one that put me in that floating thing."

"You will find that I am very different from those of my people that you seem to have met." Ohio sounded a bit annoyed.

"Good, those guys were rather stupid. The fact that you have independent thought already means that you're better than the ones that I met." Church noticed something moving on his motion tracker that was not marked as a friendly. "Something on our six."

"I am aware." Ohio grabbed her energy sword. "There are others, one on either side." The elite behind them moved and Ohio turned around raising her sword. Energy sword met energy sword as the unknown elite swung down. Ohio kicked out with her foot connecting with the other elite's chest and sending it flying back.

The other two elites sprung forward and Church moved out of the way as they collided where he had been standing. He moved out into the field and the open and the elites turned to face him. One of them charged forward and Church raise his rifle, firing a few bursts. The bullets hit an energy shield and the elite ducked out of the way.

Ohio raced to go to Church aid and attack the third elite. The first elite appeared behind her and she barely managed to get her sword up in time to block the other elite's blade. The energy blades crackled and sizzled as the elites set their strength against each other. The two placed their full attention on each other as they dueled.

Church moved out of the way of one of the elite's swords striking out with the butt of his gun, hitting the elite in the chest and pushing it back. The other elite sprang forward raising its sword. A fourth elite appeared and ran into the attacking elite, sending it flying at the force. The teal armored elite stood strong between Church and the two assaulting elites. There was a crash in the forest and a tree fell causing one of the elites to look back over its shoulder. It said something in its own language. The other elite nodded and they moved back toward the forest. As they passed Ohio and the other elite the attacking elite moved off into the forest with the other two.

Church ran back into the forest and moved over to where Ohio was. The freelancer alien was gripping her side where the other alien had gotten in a hit. "You all right Ohio?"

"Yeah, it's just a small cut." The alien moved her hand away for a moment to look at the purple blue blood that was dripping down her side. "It will heal."

Church looked over his shoulder at the teal armored alien. He stood up and stared at the alien for a moment. "Junior, is that you?"

The elite moved forward hugging the cobalt soldier. "Honk honk blarg." He released Church and then he started to talk in his own language.

"Do you understand him Ohio?" Church glanced over his shoulder at the red and sliver armored elite that was slowly standing.

"He says that he is glad that he found out. He had been looking for you it seems." Ohio turned from Junior to look at Church. "At least I'm pretty sure that's what he said. He's much more fluent in the language than I am and I have not spoken in that language regularly in some time."

"If I can give you the recordings of the elites that attacked me and what they said do you think you can translate?" Church glanced toward the forest, fearing that the elites would attack again.

"Sir, what's going on? What were those aliens doing down there?" Rhody's voice held a tone of pure confusion. They had watched the elites attack Church and the arrival of Junior. "Mich says that that wasn't part of the exercise."

"Seems we have a bit of a problem. Wait, what is Mich doing talking to you guys?" Church took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how he had ended up with an idiot human for a teammate and for once only aliens that he could trust.

"He came over to tell us that you didn't plan on any other elites being around." Rhody paused for a moment, saying something to another Freelancer before speaking again to Church. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Not exactly; one of the elites injured Ohio, but she says she'll be fine." Church looked up toward the base and then over at Junior. "Also, we have a new guest."

"You know, you probably have a translation function ether in your robot or in your programming." Ohio moved up behind him. Junior didn't seem quite happy with her presence but he didn't complain.

"I'll ask Rhody about it later." Church turned Ohio. "All right Rhody, you willing to call this exercise off?"

"Hell no, sir. Mich is out because Tex shot him when he came to talk to us, you have an injured soldier, and a new soldier that we know nothing about. This seems like a perfect situation to prove you can handle starting a war against the UNSC brass." Rhody's voice had a very cocky tone to it.

"Don't ever call him Tex again, he's Texas." Church nearly shouted the words at her. He put a hand against his head cursing that he had just snapped like that. "All right, we'll beat you even with these worse conditions." Church broke the channel and turned to Ohio and Junior. "Seems that the exercise isn't being put on hold. We're going to show them what one alien that doesn't speak our language, an injured alien, and an AI controlled robot can do."

"Excellent." Ohio turned to Junior and repeated what Church said, but in the alien language. Junior replied back to her and Ohio then turned back to Church. "All right, sir, we're ready to follow you."

"All right, good to hear." Church paused, planning their next move. "All right, you take Junior up the side. I'm going to thin their ranks a bit." Church grabbed his sniper rifle and took off to find a good perch. He climbed up into a tree as the two aliens slinked off. Church raised his rifle and took sight toward the base. He magnified it as much as he could and waited for his chance. There were little bits of their bodies that were out in the open, but only for seconds. He waited, though, until he caught sight of a helmet and he fired. The round hit its mark and Texas fell to the ground.

Church dropped from the tree and moved up the forest along the side opposite of the two elites. He climbed up into a tree and waited until one of the soldiers was switching position. He fired another round, hitting California in the chest, and she fell to the ground. "Two of them down, only Vermont and Rhody left."

"Understood sir, what do you want us to do?" Ohio took up a hiding spot with Junior watching her back.

"Go ahead and fire on them now. Keep their attention." Church slid down, out of the tree and moved a bit away. He knew they would be looking for him. He heard the sound of gunfire and knew that Ohio had begun her part of the plan. Church spotted Michigan lying in the open between the trees and the base. Church quickly thought up a plan and moved forward grabbing up Michigan as he did. He tossed the blue and yellow freelancer though one of the openings on the side of the base. The two freelancers inside were surprised and started to fire on him. It gave Church the opening he needed and he took one shot hitting Rhody and she fell. Vermont turned to try to attack Church but he found that he gave a good enough target to Ohio. She unloaded a quick burst into his unprotected back and he too fell.

Church walked into the base and looked around. "Can we just consider this won?" He smirked to himself, looking to the two elites as they joined him. "I mean, we have a full minute and you are all out of the fight. Not to mention we have way more important things to do."

"Sure, fine, you win." Rhody huffed and Church released them all. The Freelancer stood up, grabbing her weapon. "So what was with those aliens?"

"What was with you throwing me?" Michigan stormed over to them. "I'm a corpse, not a barrel to be thrown around to distract people."

"You were stupid enough to get yourself killed when my orders had nothing to do with going to talk to the enemy." Church crossed his arms and glared at the blue and yellow soldier. "At that point the only way you were useful was as a distraction. Let's get back to the base. I want Ohio seen to and I want to see about finding something to translate for Junior."

"Who in the god's name is Junior?" Vermont grabbed the flag to take back in with them. "I still want to know about those other aliens."

"That is Junior." Church pointed to the teal-armored elite. "I know him from a while ago. He might know who the other aliens were but we need a translator, Ohio only knows so much." The Freelancers returned to their base and sat in the conference room as Junior patched up Ohio a bit. Rhody worked on installing a translator for Junior in his armor.

"All right, that should work." Rhody handed the helmet back to Junior, who put it on. "Give it a try."

"Is it working?" Junior looked to the female Freelancer, and Rhody nodded. Junior then turned to Church. "I have been looking for you, my Uncle."

"Why are you looking for me, and what was with those aliens?" Church hoped that he would get straight answer. Junior's father had never been very trustable, nor was Tucker. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you go find Tucker?"

"Those were our people. They have not forgotten that you were in the body of an oracle and they believe that you are still him, just in a different body. They want you to return to our people, and lead us and preach the words of their gods." Junior's shoulders slumped a bit. "I am actually looking for you for the same reason as to why I am not looking for my… Well, I'm not sure if it is mother or father."

"Call him your mother, it's funnier that way. Not to mention he is the one that gave birth to you." Church smiled to himself. Even if Tucker wasn't around he liked the idea that if they found him he would be pissed to be called a woman.

"Either way, in our species the Uncle is the one that parents and teaches the child to fight. I have come to you to learn how to fight." Junior chuckled slightly to himself. "It seems that I came just in time to save you from being killed by that sub-commander."

"Thank you for that. I worked damn hard on that robot and I don't want those religious freaks destroying it." Rhody crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yeah, you did show up just in time." Church nodded his head looking off at the wall. "This problem with the aliens might end up being a pain for us."

"Are we going to call off our strike against the convoy?" Texas tapped his fingers on the table. "What if they get in the way again?"

"We aren't calling off anything. We're still going to hit that convoy and we'll just have to be prepared for the aliens to get in the way. Cali, set up a room for Junior. Junior, is there some other name that you'd like to be called by?" Church turned to the teal elite.

"I do not have any other name that I am called by." Junior shook his head. "I have to admit that my mother was not very good at naming."

"How about we call you Florida? No Freelancer was named it because it's not a state anymore." Texas smiled at his own brilliance.

"That sounds like a reasonable name. If I am going to work with Freelancers I should be called one but not called one." Florida sat up a bit straighter and nodded.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the team Florida." Church patted the elite on the back. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Ohio, you get some rest, Cali, prepare that room. I'm going to return to my quarters." The soldiers nodded and Church left the room. He returned to his own room to revise their plan a bit.

* * *

The three aliens knelt before their commander, heads bowed. The commander looked down at them, disappointed. "What explanation do you have for this failure, sub-commander Zeron?"

The sub-commander did not raise his head. "There is no excuse, my commander. We failed in our duty to capture the oracle. We do have news though. They have a new soldier of our kind. The traitor was also using one of our sacred blades."

The commander continued to pace before them in thought. "This is bad news. Even worse that one of you was injured." He eyed Gorat, who was bandaged up on his arms and slightly on his side. The commander looked away from his soldiers as he thought. "We will have to see how skilled this new soldier is before we can make another attempt. We need to find a weak point in their armor, their base, their strategy, whatever we can. When we do we will strike them down will all our might."

* * *

Captain Smith stood in the briefing room with Lieutenant Branson and Staff Sergeant Vortan. "You are both aware of the break in." The two soldiers nodded. "We believe that we have tracked down the location of the people that stole our property. Your team will be charged with returning our property to us. We're not sure why they want it in the first place, doesn't seem to be any reason as to their fixation on it. I want you to do whatever you have to in order to get that property back."

The Lieutenant raised his hand. "Sir, do we know much about who, or what, we are up against? What training they have, what kind of weapons, how many there are?"

"We know that there are six Freelancers at the location. They have some of the best training in the UNSC so they won't be easy. As for weapons, we have no idea. From their assault it appears they only had basic weapons, but they stole some of our land mines and larger artillery during the fight. They didn't take it with them, though, so that leads us to believe that they have larger weapons at their base." The Captain put his hands behind his back.

"So we have no idea why they wanted this piece of equipment or what they have planned for it?" The Staff Sergeant frowned.

"We have no idea why they want it. This wasn't the first attempt to steal this equipment, though this is the first one to have succeeded." The Captain took a deep breath. "We believe it may be partially linked to the recent completion of the sentence against their director. Previously the Freelancers had been guns for hire while still working to move forward the director's plans but since the sentence was carried out most of the Freelancers have gone AWOL and are now fully guns for higher with no really motive other than money. Why these soldiers are working together, we are not sure. They seem to only have been bound by their want for this piece of equipment. Will you be able to complete this mission?"

"We will retrieve what is the UNSC's." The Lieutenant stood a bit taller.

"All right, then get to it." The Captain waved the two soldiers away.

~End chapter 4~


End file.
